


Pillow Talk

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, One-Shot, Pillow Talk, Potential Romance, Prompt Fic, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Two friends talking the night before graduation...





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> September Event: Back to School; Prompt: 15. 'I had the worst thought: I've got to spend the rest of my life with myself.' (dialogue)
> 
> Granger Danger Birthday Event; Prompt: Friends Sharing a Bed
> 
> Showtime/Act 1: Aaron Burr; Sir: "Talk less, smile more."
> 
> Word Count: 555

The night before graduation was meant to be a celebration among the Seventh Years, however, for two people, they were merely conversing. The one with long, curly hair was reciting her graduation speech because a certain friend of hers ungracefully passed that duty onto her. It was a complete wonder how she could write so much into the speech, and the tan man lying beside her thought the same thing. His eyes swept over her changing expressions, having a thought in his head that caused him to laugh.

She stopped her speech and looked at him with a frown. "You're laughing. Why are you laughing?"

He leaned back onto the pillow on his side dramatically. "Your speech is boriiing, so I was thinking of what to tell you and now I've got it."

An eyebrow was raised. "What would that be exactly, Blaise?" She set her roll of parchment down and placed a hand on her hip.

Blaise's features contorted with a large grin. "Talk less, smile more." He gave a playful wink and clicked his tongue.

She gasped at his answer, took the hand off her hip, and slapped his arm. "Blaise!"

"Yeow, woman!" Blaise rubbed his arm where she hit him and muttered obscenities before shaking his head. "Oh come on, Granger. You're going to be amazing on your graduation speech. Everyone knows who you are and what you've done for the entire community. You could just say 'Have a great summer' and you'll get applause."

Hermione snorted and waved his statements off dismissively. "Come off it, Blaise, this is serious business."

"Are you insinuating that I'm not a serious person?"

"That's exactly what I'm insinuating."

"That's comforting to know. One of my friends can't take me seriously."

"None of your friends take you seriously. In fact, I don't think you'll be taken serious enough to have a proper relationship."

"..." Blaise was looking up at the top of the four poster bed with a horrified expression.

Hermione watched him with an amused look on her face. "Something the matter? The truth sting a bit?" She teased.

"I had the worst thought: I've got to spend the rest of my life with myself," he said, still looking at the top of the canopy.

"Well, maybe you should increase your maturity level," Hermione suggested.

Blaise huffed and turned back to Hermione. "I'll increase the maturity level when there's a woman that is worth it."

She snorted. "I wish you the best of luck." Hermione patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Why thank you, Love," Blaise said cheekily with a hint of sarcasm. He grinned once more, looking Hermione over in the bed. "I must say that you look rather dashing on your side like that."

Her eyes narrowed slightly with a half-hearted frown."You're going to need that luck."

Blaise laughed earnestly and leaned back into the pillow. Hermione's glare changed to a look of amusement once more. If it hadn't been for the two of them becoming Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione knew that they wouldn't be sharing a bed; though that didn't make them lovers. In fact, they were only friends. Neither Ron or Harry could believe nor accept it, but times had changed; and if that meant Hermione was going to practice her speech in a bed with Blaise Zabini, so be it.


End file.
